villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Devastator (Transformers Film Series)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Devastator from the Transformers live-action film series. The mainstream version can be found here: Devastator. Devastator is a supporting antagonist of the 2009 film Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. He is a colossal Decepticon who is the combined form of the Constructicons. He has the Vortex Grinder, the ability to expand his mouth and vacuum everything in his mouth. He was voiced by Frank Welker. Components *'Scavenger' (oftentimes confused with Demolishor) - red Terex OandK RH hydraulic mining excavator and torso. *'Long Haul' - green Caterpillar 773B dump truck and right leg. *'Rampage' - yellow Caterpillar D9T bulldozer and left leg. *'Mixmaster' - black and silver Mack Metro-Liner concrete mixer truck and head. *'Scrapper' - yellow Caterpillar 992G front-end loader and right arm. *'Hightower' - yellow Kobelco CKE2500 crawler crane and left arm. *'Overload' - KW DartD4661 articulated dump truck and waist. *'Unnamed bulldozer' - left arm combined with Hightower *'Unnamed dump truck' - left leg combined with Rampage. Role ''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' Devastator appears in the battle of Egypt where he is formed by the nine Construction vehicles in Egypt, who are taken into a merge by a red mining excavator. Once formed, he begins to suck in everything in the construction site, trying to destroy Autobot twins Mudflap and Skids. Mudflap is then sucked into Devastator's mouth, holding on just out of reach of the grinding gears. Although eaten, Mudflap breaks out of Devastator's mouth by blasting a hole in his face. Shortly after, he immediately begins to climb a pyramid that the Sun Harvester is underneath. Once at the top, Devastator proceeds to unearth the Sun Harvester from the pyramid built around it before being destroyed by an US Navy experimental rail gun called in by former Sector 7 agent Seymour Simmons. ''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen: The Game'' Devastator appears in the game adaptation of the second film. He is not playable in either sides but is encountered in the Autobot campaign as the final boss. He is summoned in Cairo after the Autobots defeated Megatron and Starscream. Major Lennox's NEST team and the local military forces were unable to hold off the giant Decepticon and ended up supporting the Autobots in defeating him. NEST helicopters provided invaluable assistance by labeling Devastator's weak spots such as his back-mounted missile launchers, hip cannons and arm-mounted guns before finally hitting his head-mounted armored node, which the Autobots must hit. After he is defeated, Devastator soon collapses in the streets of Cairo. Transformers: The Ride Devastator makes an appearance in the Universal Studios attraction Transformers: The Ride as one of the encountered Decepticons. He assembles himself on the streets of Chicago and activated his Vortex Grinder to capture Evac but the force of his Vortex Grinder sends the latter over his head to the other side. As Evac drives away with the aid of Sideswipe, he is attack by Bonecrusher, whom Sideswipe fended off. After defeating Bonecrusher, Evac is again sucked into Devastator's Vortex Grinder but luckily was able to emerge by activating his battle shields, saving him. Other Media How Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Should Have Ended Devastator makes a brief appearance in HISHE's parody of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. He is only shown slacking off and has a censored bar on his waist while Mudflap and Skids looked at him. Mudflap replied "Man, Decepticons are so wrong.". with Skids also stating "Yeah, glad we Autobots don't do anything offensive.". The railgun that was supposed to kill him killed The Fallen instead. Gallery That's My Big Boy!.jpg|Devastator's size compared to a normal Transformer (Optimus Prime) Devastator_Render.jpg Devastator-ROTFvsLeoSpitz.jpg|Devastator about to attack ROTF Devastator Mudflap swallow.jpg|Devastator using his Vortex Grinder, dragging Mudflap in the process 800px-Devastator-ROTFenemyscrotum.jpg|Devastator's "balls" 800px-ROTF Devastator death.jpg|Devastator's death ROTF Devastator and components concept art.jpg|Working design for Devastator 800px-ROTF Mudflap vs Devastator.jpg|Devastator vs Mudflap Videos Transformers revenge of the fallen- Devastator VS Mudflap And Skids Constructicon DEVASTATOR Transform - Short Flash Transformers Series Trivia *Devastator's name was mistakenly given to another Decepticon from the first film who transforms into a tank. *This version of Devastator does not have his original incarnation's green and purple color scheme as his color scheme mimics his original incarnation's Autobot counterparts Sixbuilder and Robots in Disguise Landfill, whose toy he had as a redeco. His also nearly resembles his original incarnation's working design. *Devastator's component scheme appears to be loosely based on Constructicon Maximus' component scheme, as well as his Classics toy, who happens to be a redeco of Constructicon Maximus. *This version of Devastator is shown to be formed by more than 6 components. In the toyline, as officially claimed, he is formed by seven Constructicons while in the film, he is formed by 9 Constructicons. **Devastator being formed by 9 Constructicons, especially the second yellow bulldozer who merges with Hightower heavily explains why his left arm had scoops for fingers since crawler cranes don't have such equipment and why his toys are inaccurate to the film. *When Devastator was climbing the Great Pyramid of Giza, a pair of brass balls are notably seen when he is climbing thus making this a popular gag for him. It is even notable when Agent Simmons calls the Navy captain, he said that he is under the enemy's "scrotum". Before the release of the toy, many people questioned Hasbro if they also plan two wrecking balls into the toy, which they replied "no", thought ironically there are two toys that portray him with this: the Legends class toy that features the robot modes of Scrapper, Hightower and Overload (who formed the "balls") and a RPM track set were he fires a wrecking ball. *According to the biography in the toys and video games, the only thing that can kill Devastator is a combined Optimus Prime and Jetfire. However, he is instead killed by a railgun in the movie. This still seen in the video game adaptations. *In the toyline, Devastator can talk despite he never spoke a single word and only grunted. *Devastator is voiced by none other than Frank Welker, who also voiced his original incarnation as well as many other Decepticons in the film series. *Since his components Long Haul, Rampage, Mixmaster and Scrapper were present during Operation Firestorm while he unearths the Sun Harvester, it is possible there could be more than one Devastator. **An original draft supposedly depicts Devastator being formed by the Constructicons after Megatron and The Fallen's defeat, serving as the Decepticons' last stand, much like his original incarnation did. This was however ignored by Michael Bay due to finalizing the film. It is also implied that Devastator was intended to have a bigger role in the film, as seen in the video games. *Devastator was supposed to appear in the comics Reign of Starscream before being dropped on Hasbro's request. *He is the only Decepticon with green eyes, another green-eyed Transformer is Lockdown, though he is a neutral character. Navigation Category:Transformers Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Minion Category:Man-Eaters Category:Cannibals Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Giant Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Pawns Category:One-Man Army Category:Destroyers Category:Conspirators Category:Multi-Beings Category:Supremacists Category:Mute Category:Game Bosses Category:Destroyer of Innocence